Large quantities of low density fibrous materials such as cotton and the like are often bundled or baled for handling and storage. In a typical process, cotton is cleaned to separate the cotton fibers from sticks and other debris, and the cotton fibers are separated from the seed in a gin. The cotton (referred to as lint) is transported to a press or baler where it is compressed into a high density bundle or bale. Following compaction, the bale is secured to facilitate handling. The bale can be secured by multiple straps or wires to maintain the bale configuration and stability. One industry standard is to band the bale with eight (8) wires or straps around the shorter periphery of the bale.
Typically, the bale is then sampled and classed into a standard cotton class to identify the quality of the cotton. The bale is then wrapped for protection, for example, in a wrap or bag, to protect the cotton from exposure to the environs, dirt, debris or factors that can affect the cotton quality. Wrapping or bag materials include polyethylene, polypropylene, cotton and the like. The wrapped bale can then be transported for subsequent processing.
While the wrapping or bagging can help to prevent damage to the bale, the wrapping or bagging material itself can be damaged. For example, at ginning facilities, cotton bales are often stored two layers high, which can put a significant amount of strain on the bales, particularly the bottom bale. Also, the cotton bales stored in certain facilities have to be rearranged or moved from time to time, such as while being loaded onto a truck for delivery. Moreover, the configuration of cotton bales being stored in a warehouse or other storage facility has to be changed from time to time in order to optimize warehouse space. During this stacking and moving, and loading and unloading of the bales described above, the bales are frequently being pushed on an abrasive surface (e.g., concrete or asphalt flooring of a warehouse or storage facility) causing straps to break and bags or wrapping material to rupture.
There is therefore a need for an improved system for baling a highly compressible material, such as cotton, in a manner that can contain the pressure of the highly compressed material, that maintains the integrity of the bale and the bale in a compressed state, and that protects the bale as well as any protective wrapping or bag applied to the bale from damage.